


Lowering Your Guard

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scene, 1.12 "Silent Enemy." (11/09/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: First ENT fic I wrote.  


* * *

"...and then Trip lifted his head...You should of seen the look on the woman's face, when she realized it was him who was there to repair her warp coils..."

Archer failed to finish the story he was telling Malcolm as he was to busy laughing at the memory of Trips trouble with women that he'd been witness to. The beer they had started drinking at Reed's birthday party had started to affect the officers.

"Now Johnny...You tell that like it's a bad thing! Not only her warp coils I fixed," Trip ended that with a wink, which left Archer open mouthed, and Reed sniggering at his expression.

"You never told me that! " Jon spluttered.

"Got to keep some secrets," he answered with a smirk. The sniggering from Malcolm continued until he'd fallen off the seat near the torpedoes and onto the floor. Which he found even more amusing, turning the sniggers into full-blown laughter.

"Me thinks our Armoury officer is drunk," Trip laughed as he saw Malcolm trying to get a hold on something to get back up again, but apparently his legs had other ideas and he sunk back down to the deck floor.

Archer looked down upon the man, "Had enough Malcolm?" he asked with a fond smile, he'd never seen Malcolm so relaxed, so happy.

"Not me Sir, I can hold my drink Sir, but I think my legs have other ideas, Sir." he said, still trying to regain control.

Archers face wore an expression of confused amusement...he'd counted three sir's in there...weird, must be a trigger inside Reed, a base level inside him that still kept him respectful even when drunk. Jon decided to let that thought drop...he'd had just as much to drink as the younger officers and he was getting a little foggy himself Good thing they were sleeping in tomorrow.

"Come on Trip, lets get our boy back to his quarters." Jon said as he reached out a hand to help the wobbly Englishman below him up. Himself swaying slightly from the influence.

"You know Captain..." Malcolm slurred drunkenly. "This is no way to set an example for your crew."

He added as be reached up to grab his outstretched hand. "And that cute little dog of yours...What will he think of his daddy coming in all drunk at this time of the morning?" This comment set Trip off sniggering too.

"He's gotta point Cap'n...poor Porthos...an alcoholic father." This had Malcolm laughing harder and Jon had to grab out quickly to stop him from falling flat on his face as he swayed to far one way.

The movement brought him slam up against Archers chest.

"Helloooooo Captain!" Malcolm moaned into Archers neck causing Jon to look down just as Malcolm looked up...unbelievably blue-gray eyes gazed back at him.

Malcolm started to snigger again as he clung onto the older man. Jon ignored the drunken amusement and looked down onto the face before him, his eyes were dilated from the alcohol and his face flushed from laughing. He wanted nothing but to grasp that face and kiss him for all he was worth, but there was no way he could do that...

He cleared his throat and looked up and across to his friend, "Wanna give me a hand here, Trip?"

" Looks like you've got the situation covered from where I'm standing..." Trip replied with a leer, while Jon had been gazing down on Malcolm, his hands apparently had wondered down onto the Armory officers rear. Malcolm was still oblivious instead concentrating on the zippers on the front of Archers uniform, pulling them up and down...sniggering at something, but neither Archer or Trip knew what.

Jon quickly moved his hands, one stayed around Malcolm's waist to keep him upright the other beckoned trip over to get at Malcolm's other side. The engineer did so and for the first time Malcolm looked up from Jon's uniform.

"Hello Mr. Tucker, it's my birthday you know..." Malcolm had a wide grin on his face.

"Yes Malcolm...and a damned good birthday it's been!" Trip grinned back.

"Come on you two...before I have to take you to Dr. Phlox." both men frowned at that.

"Well lead on Johnny!" Trip laughed and the three men headed towards the door.

"Beep, Beep, Beep? Couldn't your engineers think of anything more original?" Malcolm sneered as they stumbled into the lift.

"And what do you suggest Mr. Reed?" Trip responded.

"WELCOME TO THE TURBOLIFT!!" he flung his arms wide and laughed loudly, he then fell backwards and again Archer caught him.

"This is getting to be a habit isn't it Mr. Reed?" Jon teased, but inside he was happy for the chance to hold Malcolm against him again, he could feel the weight of the man pressed against him, what he would give to have that weight on top of him.

After a minute Malcolm was still rested up against him, but kind of slumped.

"Malcolm?" Jon raised his eyebrows at Trip who leaned forward to look at Malcolm's face, he laughed.

"He's fallen asleep!!!" Trip exclaimed, not loud enough to wake him though. The lift doors opened onto the crew's quarters.

"What am I meant to do?" Jon really didn't want to wake him; the Captain of the Enterprise was a sap.

"I guess you could carry him..." Trip helpfully suggested.

"No offence to the lieutenant here...but he's not exactly light...I don't think I could carry him all the way to his quarters"

Trip looked thoughtful...not something you'd usually see on a drunken Charles Tucker III but that's what the expression was, until it lit up.

"Your quarters are just up there! Carry him there!" Trip looked smug.

"Uhh...I don't think that's such a good idea Trip" Jon looked down at the man asleep in his arms...definitely not a good idea, he looked way too appealing as it was, laid out on Jon's bed, the Captain wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself.

"Come on Jon, unless you don't think you could keep your hands off our Armory officer?" Trip asked mirroring his own thoughts. Jon's eyes shot down to Malcolm.

"Trip! Don't say things like that! What if he'd woken up?" Jon lifted a hand and tenderly stroked the lieutenant's hair.

"What if he was awake? What would it matter? I saw the way he gazed up at you earlier...that man is as gone on you as you are on him." Jon shook his head at Trip as he listen to what he said, Jon had confided in his best friend about his feelings for Malcolm and so the Engineer knew all.

"No Trip, I'm not going to take advantage of him, drunk or not drunk...I love him...you heard what Hoshi said he told he when he thought she was interested," he continued to stroke the brown tresses.

"That may be what he told Hoshi Jon, I think it'd be a whole different story with you"

Jon considered the idea and responded with a nod at Trip.

"Well enough of that kind of sap in the turbo lift...we taking him to your place?" Trip asked stepping out of the lift.

Jon slowly lifted the sleeping man and stepped out after him, he swayed a bit adjusting to the weight. He walked slowly down the corridor behind trip, luckily it was late enough that there was no one around and there was twenty minutes till the next roster change. Trip entered the code and they entered the cabin, Porthos looked up from his basket and sniffed. He didn't bark as usual though...which Jon was grateful for. He gently laid Malcolm down on his bed, the man stirred but then settled into the pillows.

"Looks at home hey Cap'n?" Trip whispered from behind him, Archer allowed himself to grin at that. "I'm gonna go hit the hay"

"Night Trip." Jon answered, patting his friend on the back, "Get some rest...you and Malcolm deserve it."

"I know what-else Mal deserves..." Trip added with a smirk.

"GOOD NIGHT, Trip" Jon repeated, his eyes showing no bad will behind what he said.

"Night Cap'n." Trip responded and the door swished closed behind him.

* * *

Malcolm rolled over and groaned, he felt like he'd worked non-stop for a month not two weeks, his head was thumping and his mouth felt like the bottom of a bitter barrel. He slowly opened his eyes and registered something was wrong, worse than having a hangover the size of that mountain he'd blown up.

This was not his bed, these were not his quarters and that dog was not his.

DOG? Malcolm's eyes widened. There was only one person with a Dog on board, and that was...CAPTAIN ARCHER...that meant HE was in CAPTAIN Archers quarters and in CAPTAIN Archer's bed.

Malcolm shot up and scanned the room...talking of the captain...where was he?

The other question Malcolm was asking himself was why was he here?

And why was he half naked?

And even more importantly, why was he in Captain Archers bed and half naked?

A tiny spark of hope ignited in Malcolm's chest, had he and the Captain? Had he gotten what he'd wanted for god knows how long? He went to stand but then remembered his hangover...bloody hell his head hurt...but that could wait. He needed to know and he needed to know now.

"Reed to Captain Archer," he winced at the sound the COM made.

"Good morning lieutenant, and how are we feeling?" Jon sounded so cheerful it was frightening.

"Uhh...I've been better, permission to see you sir?" he leaned against the wall and rubbed his head.

"Sure thing Malcolm, I'll be right down," the cheerful voice said, and he winced again as the COM bleeped off.

All he could do now was wait...and maybe..."Should I get dressed?" he wondered allowed.

* * *

Both Porthos and Malcolm's heads shot up at the swish of the door opening.

The beagle ran to greet his owner, whereas Malcolm stayed where he was on the other side of the cabin, but stood up at the Captains entrance.

As the man fussed over his pet and fed him, Malcolm pondered the night before events. He'd sat there until Jon had arrived trying to recall what had happened but had got nothing. Only blatant facts stood out to him. He ate cake...he smiled, his favorite...pineapple...he looked over to the man....he cared enough to find out his favorite...maybe he actually cared...

Second fact...he'd got drunk...very drunk, drunk enough to forget everything except cake and getting drunk...this was not productive, he groaned as his head began to pulse and dropped it into his hands and sank into the chair below him. As he concentrated on getting the room to stop spinning he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

He lifted his head to see a concerned but amused Jonathan archer squatting in front of him.

"And I thought they said that the British could hold their drink?" he teased lightly.

"NORMALLY, we can, but after these past two weeks, I guess I couldn't handle it." he responded with a sigh. Jon looked guilty even for the soft teasing; he was so gone on this man. He reached behind him and passed Malcolm a small bottle.

"I...uh...stopped by Dr Phlox on the way here, he said these should make you feel better"

"Thank you" This was another reason why Malcolm had fallen in love with his superior...the man was so considerate, so kind...so compassionate. So warm...

Malcolm accepted them, he was feeling very dizzy...not from the hangover though, Jon's hand still lingered on Malcolm's shoulder and he could feel the heat through the shirt he'd borrowed.

"I hope you didn't mind...I ah...couldn't find my uniform." He gestured to the shirt he was wearing and around the Captain's quarters.

"No...it's okay...looks good on you." Archer smiled, and absently rubbed Malcolm's shoulder through the fabric. Malcolm smiled shyly at him...how could he respond?

"Uh...where IS my uniform?" Malcolm was hoping he'd say he'd thrown it somewhere in throws of passion, but what he actually said was...

"I ...uh...had to send it to laundry...you kinda got pineapple cake all over it..." Malcolm hung his head again...what else had he done to embarrass himself?

Jon took the head hanging as the headache getting worse and stood up to get Malcolm a drink so he could take the tablets.

"To be honest sir, I have nearly no recollection of last nights events...Perhaps you could enlighten me? Starting maybe...with...why am in your quarters?" Malcolm decided to jump straight into the deep- end, maybe it wasn't a good idea...but it was the only one he'd acted on.

"Um..." Jon passed Malcolm the water.

"Well...You'd passed out in the turbo lift..." Malcolm groaned "...and well I uh...didn't want to wake you up...I mean...you've worked so hard...and well, your quarters were too far away...and so I uh...carriedyouhere." he rushed the last bit, after the almost school boy confession.

"YOU CARRIED ME?" Malcolm was shocked, way past shock...

Jon flinched, he may be his Captain...but Lt .Reed had a reputation for being a very dangerous man...especially when upset or insulted...had Jon insulted his pride by carrying him? He didn't seem angry though...more shell shocked...he just sat there with his mouth slightly agape.

"Malcolm?" he asked still worried he'd insulted the man.

"I...ah...I am so sorry Captain...I've disgraced myself and my position. Thank you for...for looking after me." he winced at the words.

How had he done this? Let himself get so blindly drunk...he'd let himself enjoy the company of the men to much...spending time with Archer...it had made his heart sing. But he'd completely disregarded his position...and therefore put the captain in a situation he shouldn't have been.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have drank so much...sorry to make you uncomfortable sir, it won't happen again." Malcolm stood, saluted and headed towards the door.

Jon was the one to stand with his mouth open this time, what the hell had just happened? One minute he was the one confessing...the next...he didn't know what was going on inside Malcolm's head...but he knew he shouldn't let him walk out that door.

"Lieutenant," he called, Malcolm seemed to be acting as an officer...not a man who'd just spent the night drinking and joking with him.

"Sir?" he called from near the door, acting correctly...even for an officer who had a hangover the size of North Dakota.

"Come over here a minute?" he gestured to the seat in which Malcolm had just sat. He did as he was told but showed no emotion. Lt. Reed was in control now.

"First point. You have not disgraced your position or even yourself," he raised his hand to stop Reed from interrupting him "These past two weeks you've worked your ass off getting those cannon's installed, and last night was a thank you from me...to let your hair down..." he ended friendly.

"Second point. How many times do you think I've carried Trip back after HE drank a little to much? Not to mention the other way round..." Malcolm stayed quiet, even though inside he was screaming to protest.

"As for the third point of making me uncomfortable..." he took a deep breath, he'd been thinking all morning about what Trip had said about Malcolm returning his feelings, he'd planned to discuss it with Malcolm later...after he'd started to feel better, but then Malcolm had added two and two and got five. Time to set him straight.

"YOU could never make me feel uncomfortable Malcolm...I'd of thought if anything it would be the other way round."

Malcolm's frown was to be expected "I don't understand sir..."

"No, I don't think you do..." Jon sat on the bed opposite Malcolm and smiled. "Do you know what I did last night? Not the drinking...I mean after..."

"No...what did you do? Apart from carrying me in here?" Malcolm smirked at that, which made Jon relax. He'd returned to being Malcolm...and was smiling...he loved that smile and it encouraged him to go on..

"I stayed in here...I watched over you." Jon watched his face very carefully to show his reaction, shock was present...as was disbelief...

"Why?" Malcolm knew it was a dumb question, but his brain wasn't really registering at the moment...it was stuck on the fact that Archer had stayed in the quarters and...watched over him?

"Uh...this is difficult for me Malcolm...and I'm not sure I should tell you...I mean if you don't feel the same way...it'll make working together difficult and I don't want to do that to you...I shouldn't do that to you...you love your job on Enterprise...."

"Not as much as I love you." Malcolm stated quietly, but Jon heard it and stopped mid ramble.

His face took upon the look of a child who had just been told the wonders of the universe. "You love me?"

"I think I must still have alcohol in my blood, otherwise I would never have told you"

"You love me?" yes he was going into shock but he had good reason to, he was the child and the wonder of the universe loved him.

Malcolm smiled; finally being honest made him happy. "Yes." he answered with confidence, Archer was grinning like an idiot and obviously happy with the information he'd just given him.

"As a friend?" Jon had no idea why that came out of his mouth, but something inside of him was pushing him...making sure he and Malcolm hadn't got their phase cannons and warp reactors mixed up.

"Not unless I want to do this to a friend," Malcolm leaned forward and pulled Archer in for a long deliberately slow kiss, finally tasting him for the first time. When he finally released his captain he swayed, the lack of oxygen combined with the sensations of kissing the man he wanted, made him giddy...like one of the heroines in those ridiculous romance novels.

"Why sir!, I do believe you make me light headed!" he drawled in an accent not unlike that of the ships engineer.

Archer laughed and pulled Malcolm flush against his body "Your light headed? Kiss me again like that and I think I may faint Mr. Reed!" his roamed his hands up and down the strong back below him.

" No...we can't have that...very un-captain like..." relishing the feeling of having Archer close and warm.

Archer smiled at that also, though he doubted anyone could tell...apparently he'd been grinning like an idiot since Malcolm had told him he loved him.

" I love you too." Malcolm had lowered his head and smiled shyly, the captain loved him...and if the response in that kiss was anything to go by...he wanted him too. A finger under his chin lifted his head up, just as warm soft lips sought out his own. This kiss was deeper...desire, want and need for each other came to the surface after months of being forced down, hiding affection.

" I want you..." Archer breathed harshly against Reed's neck...his hands traveling south towards the round flesh, kneading it firmly.

"You've got me," he breathed back just as harshly, then after another deep smoldering kiss he added "But if you want me to move your going to have to carry me again...I think my legs have stopped working."

Archer laughed at this sending a delightful jolt through Malcolm's body, centering at a certain place.

"Apparently its only your legs that aren't working," Jon breathed huskily into Malcolm's ear, as he felt Malcolm's interest pressed into his front, he thrust forward showing his own. Reed's response to this was to grab Archers ass while trying to surgically examine his tonsils, plus moving Jon backwards until the back of his thighs hit the bed, upon which Malcolm broke the kiss and pushed Jon onto the bed and prowled up the bed till he was straddled across Jon's body and his arms framed his head.

"Your feeling better," he said as his uniform began to be undone and pulled down his shoulders.

"Apparently Captain...you're a wonderful remedy." Malcolm replied as he pulled the jumpsuit down further, it seemed that however useful in the job these uniforms were, they were hell to get off quickly.

"Don't call me that in here...in bed I mean, I'm not your Captain here...I'm your lover," Malcolm looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes you are my lover, so how come I seem to be the only one doing work here?" he teased, and soon found himself trapped under a very amorous lover, who seemed to be trying to repay the favor of his tonsil examination. Soon Malcolm was rid of the borrowed shirt and pants and lying naked and breathless beneath an also naked Archer.

"Love you. Want you. Need you NOW." Malcolm panted out as they broke from kissing to breathe, their bodies continued to writhe against each other, hands caressing and exploring new flesh. After another breath stealing kiss Jon replied.

"How? Tell me love...how do you want this?" he began to lick and suck his way down Malcolm's body, receiving groans and shivers of pleasure in return.

"You in me...need you..." Malcolm moaned out as Archer began to simultaneously suck and bite his nipples while his hands caressed and pumped his heated flesh. Jon moaned at the thought of being inside Malcolm and began to reach up to consume his mouth again. Jon was about to ask if he was sure but the look of pure desire on Malcolm's face convinced Archer this is what he wanted. He kissed him deep and flew off the bed and into the bathroom area. He grabbed a jar of massage gel off the shelf.

He ran back into the room and launched himself back on top of Malcolm's waiting body.

"Missed you." Malcolm purred in his ear as his hands reacquainted themselves with Archers body. Another blazing kiss was exchanged.

"Now! Want. You. In. me. Now!" he grabbed Jon's hips and thrust them downwards so their flesh connected, both gasped at the new sensation. He got the hint and began to massage Malcolm's thighs, lifting his legs up and resting them over his own thighs, he reached over for the jar and began to pump Malcolm's own flesh first...he needed to relax for this.

Malcolm's head rolled back on the pillow as Jon began to run his fingers around his opening, the gel warming against his skin. Then Malcolm gasped as he felt the tip of a finger begin to work its way into him.

Jon's concentration was as strong now as it would be in the middle of a first contact, he was going to do this right...make their first time amazing. He reached up over Malcolm's body and claimed his lips once again, he felt Malcolm's pant of pleasure/pain as he worked his finger further inside and decided to distract him by kissing him deeper.

Malcolm was falling...he had never felt this much passion, pleasure, pure desire with someone before. Jon's mouth...his finger...another gasp...fingers, the pure heat between them was melting Malcolm's brain cells. He gripped at the bed sheet trying to grasp some kind of control, no way in hell was he going to come before he had Jonathan Archer inside of him.

Three fingers were stretching and caressing him now, his hips bucked violently upwards as the fingers pleasured inside him.

"Easy Malcolm..." Jon soothed, kissing the firm muscle of Malcolm's stomach in front of him.

"Inside me now...god...please now." Malcolm pleaded, still trying to regain control, but if Jon kept up that stroking, he was going to lose that control.

Jon heard the pleading in his lover's voice and felt his own need to be inside him growing. "Ready?" he asked him quietly, positioning himself at the entrance to Malcolm's body.

"God yes! Please!" that was all Jon needed to hear and began to ease himself inside his new lover, he heard the hiss and stopped, letting Malcolm's body accommodate the new feeling...the fullness.

"More..."Malcolm groaned out after a few seconds, he needed more...the flesh pulsed inside of him and if Jon didn't move he would kill him...however much he loved him.

Jon obeyed and began to ease in again, both men moaned together as Jon buried himself in fully, he stopped for as long as he could to let them both get use to the feeling. But then the desire built up within him and the urge to thrust into Malcolm became too much.

He gently rocked his hips at first, until Malcolm began to thrust back, upon which Jon lost all control...being in the man he loved...looking down upon his face blessed with pleasure. He began to move faster, until they rocked together, Jon slamming into him with such passion and love, Malcolm thrusting back with complete trust and want.

"God! I love you...I'm gonna..." Jon panted out as he felt the tightening. He thrust into Malcolm for all that he was worth, Malcolm was shaking with the need to come now, and as Archer changed his angle just slightly Malcolm cried out and came, clamping down around his lover and provoking the same response.

"MALCOLM!!!" Jon shouted as he released himself inside his new lover. As Jon pulled out both were shivering from the event, Jon reached up and slowly kissed him.

"I love you," he stated, wiping the wet fringe from Malcolm's face...his eyes shining.

"Love you too..." Malcolm responded with a happy sigh, kissing him again. He had never been so happy as at that moment. He didn't know if it would work out, if work would get in the way...if they just didn't work.

But at that moment...he didn't care, he had a happy, satisfied Jonathan Archer in his arms that loved him.


End file.
